<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ridiculously in love by writer19 (readerRS)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145064">ridiculously in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19'>writer19 (readerRS)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thinking of you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Fluff, Frosting, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kisses, Living Together, Lunch date, M/M, Making Out, so ig they're ooc here, strawberry shortcake - Freeform, surprisingly both of them are decent at feelings, tsukishima kei has pretty eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Tobio's fault his boyfriend's eyes are the most mesmerizing things in the world.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kageyama and Tsukishima have a lunch date. Frosting flies, a certain setter can't pay attention and the two of them are so in love it's ridiculous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thinking of you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ridiculously in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama Tobio leans back in his chair, enjoying the beautiful weather and his beautiful boyfriend on one of their rare shared days off. They’d decided to have a lunch date at a new cafe. “Apparently they have the best strawberry shortcake,” is all Tobio had to say to get Kei to agree to try the place. The food wasn’t that good but Tobio thinks it was more than worth it as he watches Kei enjoy his dessert. They’re under the shade of the table umbrella but the sun behind Kei makes his already light hair seem to glow. He’s smiling the slightest bit, not enough for anyone to notice unless they were very familiar with Kei and his expressions. Luckily, Tobio is and he’s mesmerized by the whole thing. His snarky boyfriend looks like an angel when he’s happy and Tobio is in love. </p><p>Tsukishima Kei doesn’t notice his boyfriend being a lovesick fool right away. He enjoys his cake and hums to himself slightly, looking up when he finishes eating, realizing they’ve both been quiet longer than usual. He sees the dopey look on Tobio’s face and flicks frosting at him. It kind of works. The frosting mostly ends up on Kageyama’s shirt, but some flies back onto Kei’s glasses. “Stop staring, you creep.”</p><p>He takes his glasses off, attempting to clean them on one side of his zip up with a focused squint that Kageyama finds endearing. Kei sighs, glancing up and making eye contact with Kageyama. He smiles wider, watching Tobio’s face redden from his gaze.</p><p>Kageyama might die. The gold of Kei’s eyes overwhelms him. They’ve been dating forever and they live together but Tobio rarely saw Kei without his glasses. Sure Tsukishima never wore them in bed but a sleepy squint was completely different from the alert yet relaxed look Kageyama was receiving now. </p><p>Neither of them look away as Kei puts his glasses back on and clearly sees the frosting that is still on Kageyama’s shirt. “Honestly, King, you’re not even paying attention.”</p><p>He’s completely right. Kageyama isn’t paying attention to anything but Tsukishima, though he doesn’t seem to hear him. That stupidly affectionate expression stays on Tobio’s face as Kei moves his chair closer to his boyfriend. ‘Eyes that blue should be illegal,’ he thinks as he grabs a napkin from their table.</p><p>He leans closer and puts a hand on Kageyama’s chest to catch the frosting that falls as he wipes the rest away. The sudden warmth from his boyfriend’s hands brings Tobio back to reality. The shorter man rests his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, watching his hands move across his chest.</p><p>Kei gets the shirt as clean as he can and pokes the top of Kageyama’s head to get him to sit back up. “Any reason you were being a creep today?”</p><p>“I’m not a creep!!”</p><p>Tsukishima smirks. “You were staring at me, King.”</p><p>Kageyama pouts and tries to deny it. “Maybe I just wanted cake.”</p><p>“Nope, you never do,” Kei responds “and when I did this,” He makes eye contact and takes his glasses off again, just for a second before putting them back on. “you were still looking at me. The cake wasn’t even there anymore.”</p><p>It’s amazing how easy it is for Tobio to get lost in Kei’s eyes. Tsukishima only had his glasses off for a moment but it rendered Kageyama helpless. All he can do is stare until Kei brings him back to reality again.</p><p>“King?” Kei reaches out and shakes Tobio’s shoulder the slightest bit, snapping him back to the present.</p><p>He doesn’t even think before speaking. “You’re beautiful, Kei.”</p><p>Those golden eyes widen in shock and Tobio can’t help himself. “You’re the most beautiful person I've ever seen,” he says, rushed out in one breath.</p><p>Kei’s hand is still on Tobio’s shoulder. He pushes him away slightly, embarrassed by Kageyama’s words. “You’re ridiculous,” he mumbles, but Tobio notices how Kei suddenly won’t make eye contact.</p><p>With a smile, Tobio replies “I love you, so much.”</p><p>Maybe his boyfriend’s idiocy rubbed off on him because Tsukishima didn't think before moving to kiss Kageyama, not that the setter is complaining. Tobio’s hands reach for the hem of Kei’s jacket as Kei forces his mouth open, making him groan. He tries to keep quiet — they’re in public after all — but its hard when Kei bites his lip before pulling away. </p><p>Tobio even whines a little bit at the loss of contact, not letting go of Kei’s jacket until he notices how red the blond’s face is. “You look like a tomato,” he jokes, earning a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Keep quiet til we get home and we’ll see what happens then.” Kageyama’s eyes widen at the implications of Kei’s words as his hand falls from the setter’s face. Tobio quickly gets up to pay for their meal and when he comes back to the table, Kei is already standing, ready to go.</p><p>Kageyama laces their fingers together and he keeps quiet but it seems like years pass as they walk back to their apartment. He makes up for the silence by being extra touchy as they head home. He uses his thumb to rub circles into the back of Kei’s hand and their shoulders practically brush as they walk, not that Kei minds.</p><p>Tsukishima can’t open the door fast enough. Kageyama’s skin feels like its burning as they enter and he closes the door behind them. Privacy, finally. Home sweet home, not that Kageyama sees much of it as Kei quickly overtakes his vision. </p><p>Tobio’s back is against the door he hated so much a moment ago. He’s grateful for the support it offers when Kei kisses him. Soft kisses pepper his jaw, neck and collarbones until he can’t take it anymore. Tobio uses his hand to lift Kei’s head up, intending to pull their lips together, but Kei pulls away just enough to stop him. </p><p>“I love you, so much,” Kei whispers before kissing Tobio deeply enough to make him weak in the knees. Every part of Tobio’s body is on fire and the heat of Kei’s body pressed against his is almost too much for him to handle. His hands settle into blond hair as Kei’s arms wrap around his waist, bringing them impossibly closer. </p><p>Tired of craning his neck down to reach the sensitive spots on Tobio’s neck, Kei lifts him up. Kageyama automatically wraps his jelly legs around the taller man’s hips, getting a soft groan in response. His ears redden at how low Kei’s voice sounds and he gasps in surprise when he feels his boyfriend’s grip shift from his waist to his thighs.</p><p>Now looking up at his boyfriend, Kei smirks before leaning in to speak in Tobio’s ear. “Let me show you exactly how much I love you.” Tobio feels shivers down his spine as Kei carries him to their bedroom. Feeling how softly Kei sets him down on their bed and seeing the affectionate look so clear in his eyes, Tobio thinks he should say ‘I love you’ more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>